


триптих: слева направо

by WTF Kiheitai and Vice-Commander 2021 (kiheitaiteam)



Series: триптих [1]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Gen, Surreal, Unresolved Sexual Tension, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29101083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiheitaiteam/pseuds/WTF%20Kiheitai%20and%20Vice-Commander%202021
Summary: Такасуги и Хиджиката играют в кости.
Series: триптих [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161398
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021 (внеконкурс), WTF Kiheitai and Vice-Commander 2021





	триптих: слева направо

**Author's Note:**

> частичный кроссовер с "Керелем" Фассбиндера

Сперва город показался Хиджикате большим, грязным и шумным. Спустя полгода ощущение не изменилось – а если и изменилось, то не в лучшую сторону, но к нему добавилась усталость, не проходившая ни после плотного ужина, ни после долго сна. Там, раньше, Хиджиката ушёл бы гулять, и лес бы сменялся полями, поля – горами, и воздух был бы влажным, сладким от разнотравья, разреженным, если подняться повыше. Он бы выдул из головы все лишние мысли и оставил лишь пустоту.

– Тебе надо развеяться, – Кондо хлопнул его по плечу. – Я знаю прекрасное место, Тоши.

Они пили не слишком далеко от казарм, и возможно от этого у Хиджикаты снова совсем не получалось расслабиться. Бесконечное ожидание, вот что это было. Бесконечное ожидание новых тупых проблем.

Он и сам понимал, что долго в таком темпе не выдержит, но не всегда даже на ночь мог заставить себя отключить телефон.

– Давайте адрес, – буркнул он устало и потёр лицо.

Кондо тотчас же просиял.

– Обещаю, ты не пожалеешь.

Врал он безбожно, но, как и всегда, из лучших побуждений. Хиджиката начал жалеть, ещё не переступив толком порог: густой золотистый свет сплетался с полумраком, но тени, казалось, подбирались ближе, подкрадывались на мягкий лапах даже не с каждым шагом – с каждым выдохом.

Из глубины доносилась музыка, и от неё подрагивал воздух, плавно качаясь из стороны в сторону. А может быть, это был пол: за спиной скрипели доски и бились о пирс неспокойные волны. То убирали трап, ведущий на борт, лишая Хиджикату даже теоретической возможности отступления.

– Не видела тебя здесь раньше, – послышался за спиной низкий голос. Хиджиката повернул голову, желая высказать всё накипевшее, но вместо этого замер, растеряв все слова. Женщина напротив – розовая шуба, подчёркнуто дешёвая и облезшая со временем, белое платье с голубым узором, настолько короткое, что казалось рубашкой, высокие чёрные сапоги – дёрнула плечом. Шуба эффектно с него сползла. Следом за ней сполз хвостик, вместо виска закачавшись у уха; яркая резинка зацепилась за огромную серёжку в виде разноцветного леденца.

Всё это, собранное вместе, просто обязано было выглядеть по-дурацки, а на ней казалось наоборот.

– Меня зовут Гинко, – сообщила она, щёлкнув пузырём жвачки: Хиджиката ненавидел пузыри жвачки; всегда; до этого момента. – А тебя, дай угадаю, Синеглазка?

– Мимо, – ответил Хиджиката хрипло, и Гинко засмеялась. Её смех не напоминал колокольчики и пение ветра, запутавшегося в первой листве. Он был как плотная бархатная повязка, скрывающая глаза и тугим кольцом обхватившая шею. Хиджикате хотелось попятиться и вернуться к берегу вплавь.

– А жаль, – сказала она, подходя ближе, и Хиджикату окутал сладкий, пудровый запах её духов. – Найдёшь меня позже, если захочешь. На другой стороне этого долгого вечера, если перейдёшь мост. Но ты ведь перейдёшь?

Объёмное пространство палубы, разделенное множеством перегородок, превращавших его в лабиринт, рисовало эхо, вкрапляя смешки и шорохи, шёпот и рваные выдохи. Хиджиката слышал все, но не видел, закружившись в бесконечности поворотов, теней, размытых видений, приходящих через матовую бумагу; узоров на другой стороне листа; он словно попал в разгар карнавала теней, и духи окружали его, незримые и равнодушные, слишком осязаемые, чтобы быть таковыми. Хиджикату тяготило разлитое в воздухе предчувствие беды, обольщения, скорого преступления, чьей-то маленькой смерти, обретшей полноту. 

Очередной поворот вывел его к бару, прямиком в привычную, равнодушную толпу – бесспорно живую и настолько же мёртвую. На юкате бармена продолжением десятков свечей во все стороны разлетались бабочки. Хиджиката успел уловить его уверенную усмешку и то, как взметались рукава, обнажая предплечья. 

Хиджиката осел в углу, прислонившись спиной к стене. Толпа мигом выцвела, смешавшись в перетекающие друг в друга цветные пятна, но бармен то и дело попадал в поле зрения: тем, как он казался всем лучшим другом, но умело держал дистанцию; тем, как он улыбался – будто знал ответы на все вопросы вселенной; тем, как он разливал шоты одним ловким движением, не роняя мимо ни капли, и даже отсутствие левого глаза не казалось помехой.

– ...выиграешь у него, сможешь выбрать любую, – долетело из сонма невнятных отрывков, из шума за кадром, где Хиджиката был в тишине. Кто-то недоверчиво ахнул, кто-то присвистнул.

– Что, прямо любую?

– Даже его собственную жену.

– А если проиграешь, выбросит в море? – хохотнули в толпе.

– А если проиграешь... – рассказчик таинственно понизил голос: – значит, достанешься ему.

Толпа рассыпалась, рассредоточившись на смешки и вздохи в странной пропорции – отвращения в них было куда меньше, чем предвкушения и желания.

– Это они обо мне. 

Хиджиката замер, изо всех сил сдерживаясь, чтобы не показать холодка, пробежавшего по позвоночнику – он даже не заметил его приближения. 

Бармен откинул с лица длинную тёмную чёлку и лениво улыбнулся. 

– Меня зовут Такасуги.

Хиджиката, застывший с прямой спиной, окинул его взглядом, подчёркнуто лишённым всякого интереса.

– И твоя жена не возражает против такого расклада?

Такасуги небрежно взмахнул рукой; ткань его рукава, гладкая, как змеиная кожа, оставляла за собой шлейф позолоты и густеющей на холоде крови. Хиджиката отвёл глаза.

– Если ей кто-то не угодит, то очень пожалеет о своём выборе.

Хиджиката невольно усмехнулся, но тут же вернул лицу безразличное выражение. И в самом деле, речь ведь шла только о выборе, а не о ночи страстной любви и исполнении всех сокровенных фантазий.

– Хитро, – сказал он, не удержавшись, и тряхнул головой. Хвост туго ударил между лопаток, и Хиджиката дёрнул плечом; лишь боковым зрением уловив то, что Такасуги смотрел на него, не отрываясь.

То, _как_ Такасуги на него смотрел.

– _Я_ не буду с тобой играть, – отрезал он как мог сдержанно, и сам знал, что вышло не очень.

Такасуги приподнял бровь. Выставил перед Хиджикатой пиалу и бутылку сакэ и, отодвинув их в сторону, склонился ближе. 

– Нет? – спросил он без насмешки и без подвоха, но его взгляд жёг, как пламя, и звал за собой. Хиджиката нахмурился, чувствуя, как разливается по телу привычная, знакомая злость. Он открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но Такасуги уже отклонился назад, спокойный и невозмутимый.

– А жаль, – пожал он плечами; Хиджиката услышал эхо и женский голос, затёршийся за ходом минут.

Такасуги добавил, кивнув на бутылку у локтя Хиджикаты:

– За счёт заведения.

Хиджиката смотрел ему в спину, и та самая привычная, знакомая злость, смешивалась с раздражением и неожиданной, но весомой долей досады. Он отвёл глаза; воздух, дрожащий, размытый огнями свечей, счёт которых шёл на десятки, был тяжёлым от алкоголя, дыма и людского тепла.

Танцовщики в блестящих как чешуя нарядах изгибались в такт музыке; каждый удар барабанов отдавался в рёбрах. Лодку качало.

– Не передумал? – спросил Такасуги, поджигая сигарету, которую Хиджиката уже несколько минут держал во рту. Хиджиката затянулся, пристально глядя, как Такасуги убирает пустую бутылку, меняя на полную, и ставит пиалу и для себя.

– Мне незачем с тобой играть, – процедил он сквозь зубы.

– Чтобы узнать? – предложил Такасуги, которого ничуть не смущал ни тон Хиджикаты, ни исходящее от него холодное бешенство.

– Узнать что?

Рассеянные блики, переплетаясь, ложились ему на лицо, делая красоту гротескной, болезненно-нечеловеческой. Сквозь шум крови в ушах Хиджиката расслышал горячечный речитатив, лишь подстёгиваемый колким звоном сагатов: "путешествие по кругу, растянутое на всю ночь напролёт; ты слишком долго боялся; я...". Он не уловил того, что было дальше – голос Такасуги оттеснил всё это на задний план, когда он ответил:

– Узнать, что выпадет тебе, – и приподнял пиалу в насмешливом тосте. Хиджиката взял свою, едва не перевернув. Края звонко стукнулись, и жидкость плеснула на пальцы, смешиваясь в единое целое.

– До дна, – велел Такасуги, и Хиджиката упрямо смотрел ему прямо в глаза, пока не проглотил всё до последней капли.

– Я мог бы взять тебя на слабо, – заметил Такасуги просто, занося руку над бутылкой. Хиджиката положил свою ладонь поверх его, отводя в сторону, и разлил сам. – Но не буду.

– Почему же? – едко спросил Хиджиката. Аура ленивой, хищной самоуверенности, окружавшая Такасуги, его раздражала.

– Это слишком просто, – ответил тот миролюбиво. – Я хочу, чтобы ты выбрал сам, что для тебя важнее: твоё любопытство или твой шаткий контроль.

– Отвали от меня, – посоветовал Хиджиката в тон, салютуя пиалой и оставляя её, опустевшую, вверх дном. – Тебя заждались.

Он обвёл рукой всю толпу: комья краски, брошенные в холст сумасшедшим художником; её гомон и шум. Такасуги склонил голову в притворном согласии, сияя издёвкой, и растворился в полумраке вязким лиловым всполохом, отпечатавшимся на изнанке век. Хиджиката ботинком затушил сигарету, мирно тлевшую на полу, и достал новую в пустой надежде, что к моменту, когда и она погаснет, ему удастся себя отвлечь.

Когда сигарета прогорела до фильтра – Хиджиката раздражённо смял его в пепельнице, – он спрыгнул со стула и нырнул в водоворот, забыв задержать дыхание. Толпа закружила его; всё затихло, мягко и глухо подступили барабаны и тонкий звон, вонзавшийся в плоть иглой, следом, по капле, прокралась флейта. Всё снова пришло в движение, и Хиджиката подчинился потоку, не беспокоясь о тьме, подкрадывающейся из углов.

– Любопытство всё-таки победило.

Такасуги отсалютовал ему трубкой, окутал терпким, тяжёлым запахом табака. Хиджиката опустился напротив, навалился на столешницу, оперевшись на локти. Хвост соскользнул по плечу, и у Такасуги рефлекторно дёрнулись пальцы. Хиджикате нелогично понравилось это движение.

– Здесь я играть не буду, – он кивнул на барную стойку, заключённую в плотный кокон из тел. Такасуги выдохнул дым в потолок.

– Я бы и не предложил.

Хиджиката отвлёкся на звук, похожий на шелест крыльев у себя за спиной, и оказался втянут в маленькую комнату. Сквозь фусума были видны тени и свет, но смех и шёпот казались доходящими через толщу воды.

Такасуги опустился на подушки и, выудив из рукава спички, перекинул их Хиджикате.

– Зажги больше свечей. 

Хиджиката машинально повернулся к ближайшей и тут же дёрнулся обратно, приходя в бешенство.

– Я тебе не слуга!

Такасуги фыркнул, провёл ладонью по лицу, посмотрел на него жёстко и проницательно.

– Здесь не будет разночтений, как не будет и отговорок про то, кто какие цифры разглядел в темноте, – и тут же, без перехода, спросил: – Твоё имя?

– Хиджиката, – ответил он машинально и тряхнул головой, отгоняя морок. Такасуги, небрежно разлив им сакэ, начал набивать трубку, и его отстранённость влекла столь же сильно, сколь и настойчивость. В иной раз Хиджиката разозлился бы на себя за эту мысль, но сейчас не смог, слишком увлечённый тем, как из небытия появляется пламя и множится под его руками.

– Достаточно, – мягко заметил Такасуги. Дым его табака заполнил комнату; они даже не начали играть, а Хиджикате уже нечем было дышать. Он опустился напротив. Кости постукивали в стакане, который Такасуги небрежно проворачивал в ладони.

– Буду первым? – спросил он столь же небрежно, и Хиджиката вспыхнул.

– Ещё чего, – буркнул он, протягивая руку. Такасуги вложил в неё стакан; его костяшки едва коснулись запястья, словно скрепляя их договор обещанием. Хиджиката с трудом подавил невольную дрожь. Такасуги не торопил. Откинувшись назад, он водил краем мундштука по губам и выдыхал тонкие струи дыма. Его волосы рассыпались в беспорядке, полы юкаты разошлись на груди.

– Во что играем? – спросил Хиджиката, и собственный голос показался ему глухим.

Такасуги усмехнулся, вывел трубкой плавный, неясный узор, и вслед за его движением свет дрогнул, и по стенам поползли тени.

– Сам как думаешь?

Хиджиката хмыкнул и на пробу встряхнул стакан.

– Если бы ты хотел сыграть в "Блеф", то достал бы второй набор.

– Верно, – согласился Такасуги. Одним привычным движением вытряхнул трубку и отложил её в сторону. – Усложнять с тобой не кажется мне хорошим решением, Хиджиката.

– Намекаешь... – начал он заводиться. За эти полгода он многое услышал о глупой неотёсанности деревенских дурачков, которых выгнали патрулировать улицы. Но Такасуги лишь прищёлкнул языком, будто удивлялся, что кто-то не различает очевидного.

– Ты же не будешь катаной вскрывать консервную банку, – пояснил он. – Ей больше подходит простая и завораживающая динамика боя.

– Тупое сравнение, – подумав, сказал Хиджиката. Склонил голову набок, позволяя хвосту на секунду прикрыть лицо. Такасуги рассмеялся и, протянув руку, бережно отвёл пряди в сторону.

– Не думай о том, как выиграть, – неторопливо процитировал он, не отнимая руки. – Думай о том, как не проиграть. Подумай о тех ходах, которые ведут к быстрому проигрышу, – и не играй так. Реши, какой ход отсрочит поражение хоть ненамного, – так и играй. [1]

А потом резко, без перехода, добавил:

– Бросай.

И Хиджиката, сильно встряхнув стакан, выбросил кости на стол. По струнам ударили – за пределами комнаты, казавшейся концом и началом, пространством вне времени. Пальцы Такасуги стиснули его запястье, сухие и жёсткие от мозолей. Отпустили, скользнув вверх, вслед за венами виднеющимися под кожей.

– Вот так, – тихо сказал он, даже не взглянув на итог.

– Кто будет считать? – спросил Хиджиката. Голос сел и не слушался; в голове билось, произнесённое этим проклятым голосом "думай", "думай-думай-думай".

Такасуги лишь улыбнулся.

– Всё будет, как ты захочешь, – напомнил он. – Поэтому считай сам.

Кожа горела, от его взгляда даже больше, чем от касания. Хиджиката сгрёб кости, едва вспомнив, что должен не забыть результат, и ссыпал в стакан. Свечное пламя дрожало, и воск тёк вниз – так же медленно, как и капли пота по груди Такасуги, лежавшего слишком близко к теплу. Кончики его волос промокли и свернулись кольцами, прилипнув к шее.

– Хочешь знать, что бы я сделал? – спросил тот вдруг, аккуратно забирая стакан. Хиджиката мотнул головой; в той голове было мутно и слишком шумно, а перед глазами плясали пятна.

Такасуги тряхнул стаканом, раз, другой. К звуку сямисэна прибавился женский голос, потусторонний и завораживающий, таящий опасность. Сорвался, затихнув, и сменился барабанной дробью.

– Если бы я выиграл, – медленно, отмеряя по капле, проговорил Такасуги, – я бы всегда одевал тебя в шёлк под цвет твоих глаз.

Хиджиката вскинулся, с трудом осмысливая то, что услышал.

– Тёмно-синий, насыщенный, как глубина моря, – продолжал тот, и мерный стук костей задавал ритм. – Золотые ветви и птицы в клетках, слишком тонких, чтобы по-настоящему их удержать.

– Ты сумасшедший, – не выдержал Хиджиката. Реальность смазывалась, дробилась крошевом. Такасуги не улыбался, глядя из-под ресниц, и кости всё стучали в его руке. Он перевернул стакан.

– Жаль, что мы играли не в один раунд, – сказал он, и бешенство, тлевшее в Хиджикате, вспыхнуло, как фейерверк. Такасуги отвёл удар кулака так легко, будто только его и ждал, и оскалился. Из-под фасада проступило чудовище, голодное, жадное до крови, и Хиджиката его узнал.

Чудовище той же породы порой смотрело из зеркала, смотрело вызывающе и с обещанием. Оно словно говорило: _"Однажды я стану тобой"_.

– Я хочу с тобой выпить, – мягко сказал Такасуги. Хиджиката прикусил щёку – вкус крови вплёлся в картину резным узором по краю, – и осторожно высвободил кулак, силой заставив себя распрямить пальцы.

– Не надейся, что я забыл счёт, – ответил он, не поднимая взгляд. Такасуги придвинул пиалу поближе к краю.

– Тогда мы начали бы сначала.

Хиджиката не понимал его, но в каком-то ином, перевёрнутом и зазеркальном мире, всё это, возможно, имело бы смысл. Он поднёс пиалу к губам. Сакэ обожгло, застило глаза; Хиджиката выдохнул, цепляясь взглядом за протянутый ему стакан. Кости снова ударились друг от друга. Хиджиката отставил пиалу подальше.

– Играем до сотни.

– Как скажешь.

Кости глухо бились о стенки, друг о друга, о поверхность стола. Они обменивались стаканом личным, неторопливым движением, соприкасаясь кожей; Хиджиката, с бесцеремонностью, которой не замечал в себе раньше, подкуривал прямо от ближайшей свечи; Такасуги щурился, насмешливый и довольный. Он потягивался на подушках, как большой кот; ткань соскальзывала, открывая всё больше кожи, и в этом не было ни намёка, ни вызова, ни предложения. Все эти жесты, нарочитые и вовсе неявные, ни на что не влияли, но Хиджиката никак не мог отстраниться.

В конце концов, барабаны затихли, и наступила вязкая, бархатная тишина.

– Последний раунд, – тихо сказал Такасуги, и по плотной чёрной глади пошли круги. Свечи вздрогнули как от ветра. Хиджиката откинул голову, расслабляя плечи. Волосы стекли по спине, тяжёлым якорем потянули вниз, к полу. Он резко сел прямо; дым повис между ними плотной призрачной пеленой, не преодолеть и не сдвинуть, не скользнуть сквозь неё.

– Твой ход, – напомнил ему Такасуги, такой же призрачный, сотканный из полутонов.

Хиджиката встряхнул стакан, стоя у самой черты, и не поддался искушению на ней задержаться. Он закрыл глаза и бросил кости на стол. Тишина зазвенела – и схлынула, тяжёлая, как волна. 

– Ну же, – велел Такасуги. Но вместо этого Хиджиката перевёл взгляд на него. Такасуги смотрел на стол, так внимательно, будто перед его глазами рушились и возрождались империи, гасли и разгорались битвы, а смерть шла по пятам, та самая, со слишком знакомым лицом; он усмехнулся. Повёл рукой – рукав последовал тёмным облаком, вновь и снова объятый пламенем, и кости слетели со стола, рассыпавшись по полу ковром мёртвых опавших листьев.

У Хиджикаты перехватило дыхание. Такасуги отклонился назад; каждый жест его был как в замедленной съёмке; его голос поднялся из не-глубин памяти, повторяя одно: "Думай-думай-думай; реши, какой ход отсрочит поражение хоть ненамного, – так и играй; думай".

Хиджиката вздёрнул себя на ноги одним сильным движением, сделав выбор – шагнуть; вот только вперёд или назад, он не смог бы ответить и сам.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] – "Записки на досуге" Ёшида Канэёси


End file.
